Miraculous the serie
by Karistre
Summary: Ubicado en el mismo universo de la serie original, con personajes del mundo pv , es una pequeña historia inspirada en el capitulo de Sapotis
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenece, las letras en su creador Thomas Astruc.

 **Milagrosa la serie.**

Ubicado en el mismo universo de la serie original, con personajes del mundo, es una historia inspirada en el capitulo de Sapotis.

Bummmmm! ... Un fuerte estruendo sacudio las calles del Pacífico París mañana, casi de inmediato se divisó a lo lejos la figura de la milagrosa Ladybug y su compañero de aventuras Chat Noir.

-¡Charla! Encargado de evacuar a los civiles, me encargaré de enfrentar el akuma hasta que vuelvas - lo que dijo fue una orden más que una petición. -Entendido my Lady, luego me agradece mi valentía con un beso lanzo stípicoco comentario coquesarcástico antes de marcharse dando la alerta de evacuación a los moradores de la zona.

Gato coqueto pegado en sus adentros la gran heroína de París mientras batalla con todas sus fuerzas contra el asalto en turno que parecia poder crear bombas con sus manos, - Genial cada cez Papillon crea villanos mas destructivos - comento mariquita en casi voz alta, lo suficiente ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Qué romántico gatito, pero yo recuerdo que no es el momento, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas, amuleto de la suerte! De repente cayó en sus manos un artículo extraño, que se encerró en como usar.

¡GANAMOS! - se había entretenido mientras chocaban sus puños.

\- ¡Y corte! - Perfecta toma Felix, y gran trabajo en esos movimientos Bridgette, me encanta esa Quimica entre ustedes, es tan natural, ¡Eso es todo por hoy, el equipo envié las escenas de hoy a edición, y estamos listos para nuestro primer episodio!

-Si señor - respondió una chica de tesis morena con una libreta en mano, - Con esto comenzó la serie "Las aventuras de los prodigiosos héroes".

¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic que rondaba en mi cabeza


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Detrás de Cámaras.**

Ahí se encontraba Bridgette sentada tras las cámaras mientras veía la escena q filmaba en solitario su compañero. – ¿Es perfecto no lo creen? Comento en voz alta mientras se le escapaba un suspiro de persona enamorada q ya soñaba con tener una ilusión de como seria su vida como pareja.

-Si es perfecto aparentemente pero….. Recuerda que también es algo pesado con sus aires de divo- Respondió de la nada una bella morena de cabello rubio la cual se encontraba parada a su lado.

– No se dé que hablas Allegra, Félix es simplemente encantador, es mi ídolo y trabajar junto a él es un sueño hecho realidad – comentaba la pequeña azabache mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos jurando que había visto corazones en sus ojos , ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que había conocido apenas hace unas horas?

-¡ ¿qué significa esto?! ¡ no es el café que pedí, claramente les dije que quería un café negro bien cargado sin azúcar!- El grito escuchado pertenecía a Félix Agreste, esa mañana se encontraba de más mal humor que nunca.

-Director, ¿enserio tenemos que soportar a este niño mimado?

\- Allan, no seas perjuicio, entre los actores disponibles era el que más se acercaba al gran héroe Chat Noir.

\- Si pero, Bridgette nunca había actuado en su vida y lo hace muy bien, ¿porque no podíamos a ver elegido a un persona de casting para ese papel también?

\- Porque ya tenemos suficiente con un novato, no podemos arriesgar la producción con dos en los papeles principales, además míralos, se llevan muy bien.

A los lejos se podía divisar a un malhumorado Félix el cual seguía como tigre asechando mientras iba a su rincón de la paz interior , también se podía ver como se le acercaba una bella chica de origen chino con piel blanca y dos coletas acercársele con una taza de café en mano que parecía recién hecha, y resbalo, cayendo accidentalmente sobre nuestro querido amigo molesto , que si bien le había quitado lo enojado , no había reemplazo su emoción por una más positiva, ahora en su cara su manifestaba una fiesta de expresiones que iban desde la enojada , a lo consternado y una que parecía preguntarse " ¿ Por qué acepte esto? , Dios mátame. Todo eso mientras la pequeña Chen se encontraba en el suelo con restos de azúcar en su cabello y una sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo de culpa.


End file.
